No Me Gusta
by lawjenrence
Summary: Rachel and Santana start to become more than friends. but you know who else is already more than friends? Rachel and iQuinn/i.
1. Chapter 1

No me Gusta.

Chapter One:

Santana was standing next to her locker talking to Brittany about the Glee Club assinment when she felt the full force of a Fabray-punch right in her kidney.

'OW! What the hell was that for, Q?' Her hand went right round her back to hold on to the spot that Quinn hit.

'Rachel!' She was out of breath. She must have at least run from the other side of the school to here. Santana raised a penciled eyebrow at her. 'She's...' She clenched her stomache and bent over. She breathed deeply. Her cheerios uniform was all scrunched up where she was gripping her tummy. 'Rachel is mine!' She shouted as her hand shot and slapped Santana across the face.

'What the hell are you talking about!' It wasn't even a question anymore. Santana knew excatly what she was talking about. Santana and Rachel had met up at Breadsticks the night before and it may have got a little further than just friends out for dinner. But why was Quinn worried? she wondered. Quinn ran up to her at full force and pinned her against the locker.

'Now, Q. Think! You're crazy. What are you doing this for? I never laid a hand on Rachel. Why are you worried about my personal life anyway?' The Latino was trying to be calm about it all. she started to wonder why Quinn had become so quiet. She realised moments later that what was happening was that Quinn had slowly been wrapping her index fingers around Santana's huge hoops.

'AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHH!' Santana let out a high pitched screech. The short blonde had pulled the hoop clean out her ear, the hard way. 'qué has hecho eso! estás loco te digo, LOCO! sísísísísí! AY AY! IHAY!' everyone who started to crowd around were wondering if Santana was even speaking Spanish anymore. She was squeeling and shouting and cursing as much as she possibly could. She stood up off the groud, where her pain had taken her, and punched Quinn right on the perfect nose-job. Quinn still had Santana's hoop in her small fist.

'I wants that back.' She snatched it from her while she was screaming in pain. '...and cue Mr. Schue.' Santana thought aloud. Just then Mr. Schue came hurtling down the corridor.

'What is going on here? Santana? Qunn? Principles office. NOW.' He looked more angry than usual. Maybe because around about then, Glee club had a really good shot at winning Regionals and he was probably worried that those two would get expelled.

'What happend?' Rachel Berry had popped up next to Brittany. 'Are they alright?'

'They were fighting over you,' Brittany said after swallowing the gummy bear in her mouth. She walked away leaving Berry with that Lost Puppy Dog look that is unfortunatly similar to everyone around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I know this sounds uber stupid, but I wanted to see what happend between Santana and Quinn. Hense why I am continuing this fic without having any reviews.**

Chapter 2:

'No me gusta en absoluto. Esta perra es una locura! No creo una sola palabra que sale de su boca! una locura que te digo! LOCO!' Santana stood up off the red cushioned chair and went forward to slap Quinn across the face, luckily, Mr. Schue obstructed her way and grabbed Santana by the shoulders to stop her from trying anything again.

'Girls, girls!' Principle Figgins piped up from behind his desk. 'What is wrong with you two girls?' Quinn looked up to Figgins then back down to the floor. Suddenly she shot Santana a worried and cautious look. No one knows about Quinn, no one knows she's _gay. _What excuse would she make up, Quinn wondered. She sat there racking her brain with her head between her hands.

'Um.' She looked to Santana with sunken eyes, she looked scared and tired, as though she hadn't slept for weeks. 'Santana stole my scrunchie.' Santana stood up and laughed in Quinns face.

'¿Cómo infantil de usted. ¿Por qué debería robar su banda para el cabello de todos modos? ¿Ves? loco.'

'Mr. Schue...' Quinn started.

'Yes, Quinn. Santana could you speak English and only English for now please?' Santana looked offended but replied anyway.

'I _said_ How Childish of you, Fabray. I would never steal your god damn scrunchie! Why would you make something so stupid, like that, up? I laugh at this. Oh, and I called you crazy.' A scrunchie? thought Santana. What a fool. Why would Santana steal Fabray's hair accessory? 'I thought this was about Be...'

'SSH!' Screamed Quinn. She almost started crying again. Her hair was a straggley mess on top of her head. She looked demented. 'No one knows yet, Santana..' She was crying now.

'What are you talking about, Quinn?' Mr. Schue looked up eagerly to find out what the two girls were talking about.

'I'm gay,' Quinn laughed through the tears. She didn't want the tension to build up, so she just said it.

'So many teenage lesbians...' Principle Figgins said, trapped in some sort of creepy daydream.

'Why exactly does that mean you had to attack Santana?' Quinn looked more nervous than she did before. She patted down her hair and fixed her Cheerios top. She stood up off the chair and left.

Santana had caught up with Quinn and they were in deep conversation about what happend in Figgins office, when a little Berry appeared.

'Hello, Santana' She smiled at Santana without even acknowledging poor Quinn. Santana looked up do her and shot her a side smile, only using the right side of her lips. Quinn was twisting the golden ring around her index finger.

'Berry. We need to talk,' Santana stood up off the ground, where her and Fabray were having the (mostly) one-sided conversation, and ushered Rachel to follow her.

'Yes?' Rachel finally asked after Santana decided they had reached their destination. She grinned a massive smile up to her. 'What can I do for you, Santana?' She was still smiling.

'Back me off.' Santana looked confused at the words that came out her own mouth, all jumbled up. 'I mean... That night at breadsticks, was just two friends having dinner...' Berry's smile was slowly fading away with the more words that Santana spoke. 'I don't _like_ you in that way. I like you as a friend now, because your much less annoying and loud than last year.'

'Who said I liked you in that way, Santana.' She spat out her name like it was a piece of dirt. 'I do not understand what you are insinuating. You sure can dish out some horrible things. But you shouldn't ever make people think you love them, and then tell them you don't. Because it hurts, Santana and I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you.' She spun on her heel and walked down the hallway to the canteen.


End file.
